1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 48 shows the operation panel 500 of a facsimile machine. The operation panel 500 is for setting various modes of the facsimile machine. Specifically, when an operator pushes a mode key 501 for setting the various modes, the facsimile machine enters a mode setting mode wherein executable modes are displayed on a display 502 one after the other, each for a predetermined time interval. When a set key 506 is depressed while a desired mode is displayed on the display 502, the facsimile machine enters a parameter setting mode wherein the different parameters, or possible settings, for the selected mode are displayed on the display 502 one after the other, each for a predetermined time interval. When the set key 506 is depressed while a desired setting is displayed on the display 502, the facsimile machine is set to the displayed setting. When the desired setting is provided with a number, the desired setting can be selected and set by depressing the appropriate numeral keys 505. When operations for setting modes and selecting settings of the modes are completed, the mode setting mode can be terminated by depressing the stop key 507.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,933 describes a facsimile machine with a computer connection portion for connecting the facsimile machine to a computer. The various modes of the facsimile machine can be set using the operation panel in the same manner as described above. Also, special modes can be set using the computer. For example, the computer can be used to set the facsimile machine to one of two output modes. In one output mode, facsimile data received by the facsimile machine from a second facsimile machine is outputted to a recording portion of the facsimile machine where it is printed on a recording sheet. In the other output mode, the facsimile data from the second facsimile machine is outputted to the computer.